The purpose of this study is to continue to characterize a virus we have discovered in Leishmania braziliensis. Leishmania is an important human pathogen, the causative agent of leishmaniasis. The study of bacteriophages and viruses has provided important leads in our understanding of the control of gene expression, RNA processing and translation. These considerations highlight the potential value of a Leishmania virus for the study of unique gene regulation and expression mechanisms in kinetoplastid parasites. Specifically we would propose to: 1) Begin to understand the intimate relationship of the virus with the parasite. 2) Continue to investigate the replicative and translational strategy of the virus. 3) Attempt to infect other strains of Leishmania. 4) Use this virus as a vector. 5) Exploit this system as an experimental model for studying the translational mechanisms of Leishmania.